You need to be punished!
by smilegirl64
Summary: Katherine thinks Elena needs to be punished for not listening to her. just a smutty one sho.t, Kelena! My first attempt to write smut.


„Katherine what do you want?" Elena is not pleased when she notices the vampire in her bedroom late at night. She just wanted to go to bed and isn't up for what they usually do.  
"You know what I want Elena and it's you!" Katherine walkes towards her seductively slow.

Elena walkes backwards until she hits her bedroom wall.  
"No Katherine, I'm really not in the mood tonight." She tries to sound convincing, partly to convince herself that she doesn't want this anymore.  
Katherine is now dangerously close, a mischievous grin on her face.  
"You are a bad liar, my dear. I can hear your heartbeat speeding up. And even without my vampire senses I could see the lust that's in your eyes and I could hear that your breath has quickened. So stop to refuse it! Otherwise I'm forced to punish you for being a bad girl and not listening to me."

Elena can feel herself getting hotter just because of Katherine's words and even when she knows it isn't smart to mess with the old vampire she says the next words out of curiosity to know what Katherine has in mind when she thinks of punishment and because she is getting aroused at the thought of being dominated. She secretly loves it.  
"No Katherine, not tonight, leave my room." Elena's voice is trembling a little.  
"I guess you leave me no other choice. Don't say I didn't warn you." Katherine grabs Elena by her hips and throws her on the bed. In a second she is over her human doppelganger and straddles her. She rips Elena's top and shorts away in an instant, so Elena lays in front of her in only her red lace underwear and matching bra.

" I hope you didn't have any plans for tomorrow because I'm going to fuck you so hard all night that you won't be able to walk the whole day. I'm going to make you scream so loud the whole neighbourhood will hear you and if anyone should walk in here I'm just going to include them. Just imagine Alaric taking you in the ass while the two of us finger each other. Oh what a view I would have!" Elena is nearly panting by now, just because of this little speech. Even the fantasy about Ric doesn't turn her off, it actually makes her wetter than before.

She lifts her hands to take Katherine's leather jacket off. She can't take it anymore she needs release, now! But Katherine slaps her hands away and Elena lookes at her with a confused look.  
"Na na na! I told you you'll get punished for being a bad girl. My clothes won't come off until I say so and you won't touch me or you'll get more punishment."  
Elena gasps in shock but Katherine doesn't care. She rips her doppelganger's bra off and holds both of Elena's hands over her head with one hand.  
Then she begins to massage Elena's breast with her free hand. Squeezing her left breast and sucking on the right one with her mouth, circling the nipple with her tongue.  
Elena is panting very hard by now. Katherine bites down on her nipple with her blunt human teeth and Elena feels a jolt of electricity run up her spine.

She is sure that she never has been this turned on by no one. She tries to free her hands because she wants to touch Katherine so badly. She wants to run her fingers up and down her body, but Katherine is too strong.  
"You like this, don't you Elena? You enjoy how I have power over you, that I could do anything with you."

And she is right. Elena is excited about not knowing what happens next. Katherine could tell her to fuck herself with a cucumber and she would probably do it.

Elena iss panting hard and her legs are trembling even though Katherine doesn't even touch her panties.

"Katherine, please…"

"What do you want from me Elena? You just have to tell me." Still massaging one breast Katherine begins to kiss Elena down her neck, over her collarbone to the valley between her breasts and to her flat stomach. She looks up from under her eyelashes and swirls Elena's belly button with her tongue.

It's hard for Elena to concentrate but she tries to get the words out.  
"Katherine, please…. I need you to…. Oh god! ...to touch me."  
"Where do you want me to touch you?" Katherine enjoys this because she knows how hard it is for Elena to form coherent sentences or at least words.

Katherine bites down on Elena's hipbone, what makes Elena's hips jerk in response.  
"Down there…"  
"Down there? How old are you? Ten?" She lets go of Elena completely besides the hand which holds Elena's wrists together. Elena's hips keep grinding into nothing at all. Elena can't take it, her panties are completely wet and she can feel her heat running down her thigh.  
"My God Katherine! I need you in my pussy! Now! I need you to fuck me! So, please, just do it!"  
It takes Katherine's whole self control to not just thrust her whole hand into Elena's tight entrance but she promised herself to punish Elena a little …..or a little more.  
So she rips Elena's panties away and slides one finger through her slit, from bottom to top.  
"Fuck you're so wet!"  
She stops at her clit and starts to circle it with slow motions. Elena grinds against Katherine's finger to get that delicious friction.

"More.. I need more!" Elena pants out.

"If you insist." Katherine starts to furiously rub Elena's clit and than picks up the pace to vampire speed. Elena manages to get her hands free and tangles them in Katherine's brown curls.  
Elena is moaning mess. Her legs are trembling like crazy and she can't think straight.  
"Yes, YES, ohmygod, don't stop, YES!"  
Her orgasm crashes over her like a giant wave. Katherine continues to rub her until she comes down from her high.  
Elena lays on her bed exhausted and spent while Katherine stands up and goes to her bag that hangs over Elena's desk chair.

Elena hasn't recovered entirely when she hears something being dropped next to her bed. She looks up to Katherine, who stands beside her and has a devilish grin on her face.  
"Get up! The punishment is over but you broke my rules so now you have to endure the torture I have planned for you. If you think this orgasm was intense then let me tell you this was nothing yet. I haven't even touched your pussy."

Elena becomes worried and aroused by Katherine's words. She is totally exhausted and god knows if she would survive another orgasm like that.

"Come on you little slut get up and stand in front of me or are you to weak to do that?"

Elena stands up with a groan, not sure if her legs could hold her up.

"Now turn around!" Katherine demands and Elena does. She is now facing her bed. "Bend forward and spread your legs!" Elena holds herself up with her arms and spreads her legs a little, her ass high up in the air. "Wider and don't turn around! No matter what!" Elena spreads her legs wider until Katherine is satisfied. Elena hears the rustling of clothing and a zipper. She knows Katherine just took off her clothes.  
Without warning Katherine thrusts two fingers into Elena's still sensitive pussy from behind and curls her fingers inside her. Elena lets out a loud gasp.  
"Oh baby you are so wet! I think I'll test how much you can fit in here."

She adds a third and a fourth finger and starts pounding. Normally this would have hurt but Elena is still so aroused that it doesn't bother her. She just feels the overwhelming pleasure. Soon Katherine has her moaning loudly again.  
"Push your whole hand in! Please I need this!" Elena whines out. She still feels like isn't completely full.  
Katherine smirks "If you want me to."  
Katherine pushes her thumb in Elena's tight pussy. Now her whole hand is inside her doppelganger, who is moaning out in pleasure. The sensation is too much to take.  
"You are so tight. Did the Salvatore brothers didn't have time for you in a while?"

Elena isn't able to answer; she just bucks her hips so Katherine knows she is ready. Katherine begins to move her hand at a good pace. And Elena tries to take even more of her arm in.

"OH YES, OOOH YEEEES! I THINK I'M CUMMING! I'M SO CLOSE!"  
Elena feels that tingle she feels every time right before she reaches her climax but it's still out of reach. She bucks her hips faster, sweat on her forehead and her juices flowing freely down her legs.

Katherine's hand is completely wet as well as her pussy. To fuck Elena with her hand turns her on so much that she nearly comes. When she hears Elena screaming that she is about to cum she reaches around down her own body and starts to play with her clit. She changes the ankle of her hand and pounds deeper into Elena hitting that special spot.  
Elena comes undone with a loud scream and collapses on the bed, shaking and sweaty.  
Katherine is thrusting into herself by now, hard and fast, while her other hand is still rubbing her clit. She reaches her climax soon after with a loud moan and falls down on the bed next to Elena.

* * *

**It came to my mind and just had to write it! If you want me to write any of the fantasies I'm mentioning here into a story just tell me.  
Please leave a review!**


End file.
